Need You
by syntia.amano
Summary: Keadaan saat Sun sadar setelah dibangkitkan kembali untuk pertama kalinya.


Title : Need You

Summary : Keadaan saat Sun sadar setelah dibangkitkan kembali untuk pertama kalinya.

WARNING! maybe OOC & typo

0/0

"Sun!" teriak Leithe saat lelaki berambut putih di depannya membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya. Berkali-kali dia mengunjungi lelaki itu, orang yang paling dekat dengannya meskipun lelaki itu tetap tertidur pulas. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa disyukurinya hanyalah detak jantung yang masih berbunyi setelah terhenti. Luka menganga yang menjadi penyebab kematiannya hanya meninggalkan sedikit bekas namun sama sekali tidak menganggu penampilannya. Meskipun begitu lelaki itu tetap tak sadarkan diri sampai-sampai Leithe harus mendorong Pope untuk terus memeriksa keadaannya dan terus-menerus memberikan cahaya pada tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu menggerakkan kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Kelopak matanya terasa berat karena terus menerus menutup. Pandangan mata lelaki itu juga pudar sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Sun?" panggil yang lain. Disana terdapat tiga orang Captain Holy Knight lain. Leithe sudah memerintahkan setidaknya harus ada 2 orang yang menjaga keadaan Sun Knight secara bergantian. Dia tidak mau kalau harus kehilangan orang itu lagi. Keberadaan lelaki itu tidak hanya sebagai pemimpin dari 12 Captain Holy Knight. Tapi keberadaannya sudah seperti matahari sendiri. Tanpanya keberadaan mereka sedingin es. Tanpanya hidup Leithe tidak ada bedanya dengan di penjara di zaman es. Bahkan Blaze yang selalu meledak-ledak terus-menerus murung. Semua cahaya seolah menghilang dari Chruch of Light.

"Panggil Pope! Katakan Sun sudah sadar!" perintah Leithe pada Stone karena Leaf yang sebenarnya ingin disuruhnya sudah kelihatan hampir terkapar karena terlalu bahagia melihat lelaki itu sudah sadar.

"Ba… baik Captain Judgement Knight!" ujar Stone kemudian langsung bergegas pergi.

"Aku akan memberitahu Captain yang lain!" seru Moon sambil berlari keluar. Leaf berjalan perlahan ke arah tempat tidur. Seluruh tubuhnya tampak bergetar dengan hebat. Tapi Leithe tahu untuk tidak menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menyingkir atau menjauh. Sudah terlalu lama mereka semua menunggu momen ini terjadi. Kalau dia melakukannya, Leithe akan merasakan bagaimana "the good guy" Leaf akan berubah menjadi "the bad guy" untuk pertama kalinya.

Kelopak mata lelaki itu kini terbuka lebar. Namun kedua Captain itu tahu. Hal itu tidak akan mengubah bahwa lelaki di depan mereka tidak perlu membuka mata untuk bisa melihat mereka. Namun dengan membuka matanya, Sun telah memberi mereka kesempatan untuk melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

"Sun?" panggil Leithe bingung. Seharusnya lelaki itu akan bertanya tentang sesuatu. Atau setidaknya rata-rata orang akan melakukannya. Apa lelaki itu tidak bisa melihat mereka? Apa kejadian saat penglihatan Sun menghilang kembali? Apa kosenkuensi dari melakukan ritual penghidupan kembali kali ini adalah penglihatan mental Sun?

"A…aa…aaa…. ARGHHHHH!" jerit Sun yang langsung menjambak rambutnya dengan keras-keras.

"SUN!" jerit Leithe dan Leaf bersamaan yang langsung mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Sun dari rambutnya.

"ARGHHH! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" jeritnya terus menerus. Bola matanya membesar seolah dia ketakutan terhadap sesuatu. Kakinya menendang-nendang tak tentu arah. Sementara saat kedua tangannya telah dipaksa lepas dari rambutnya, kini dia mencoba untuk membenturkan kepalanya.

"SUN!" jerit keduanya parno. Apa konsekuensinya adalah Sun Knight menjadi gila? Apa itu konsekuensinya? Leithe langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya ke arah Sun Knight dan keduanya langsung terjebab di tempat tidur.

"Sun! Judgement!" teriak Leaf tepat saat pintu terbuka.

"SUN! JUDGEMENT!" teriak Blaze saat menghambur masuk dan langsung mencoba menggeret Leithe dari tubuh Sun Knight.

"Blaze, jangan coba menghalangiku!" ancam Leithe sambil berteriak. Dia masih mencoba untuk mengunci gerakkan Sun Knight yang mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Blaze! Judgement sedang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Sun!" teriak Leaf yang kini sedang menahan gerakkan Blaze dibantu dengan Cloud yang langsung mengerti situasi.

"Dengan cara mendesaknya sampai kesulitan bernafas?! Kau mau membuat Sun mati Judgement?!" teriak Blaze berang. Judgement langsung melihat keadaan lelaki yang ditindahnya. Memang terlihat seperti kesulitan bernafas. Tapi apa itu memang yang sebenarnya atau bohongan? Leithe memincingkan matanya namun melonggarkan sedikit ikatanya. Dalam sekejap dia sudah terbanting dari tempat tidur.

"JUDGEMENT!" seru Blaze dan Leaf yang langsung berlari ke arahnya. Sementara Cloud tanpa sekalipun mengeluarkan suara mencoba untuk melakukan kuncian ke tubuh Sun Knight sebelum lelaki itu melakukan hal yang berbahaya kepada tubuhnya.

"Ikatan… sekarang!" suruh Judgement sambil berdiri dan langsung kembali membantu Cloud yang sepertinya kewalahan untuk menghentikan tindakan Sun untuk menyakiti diri sendiri. Darimana kekuatan itu berasal? Bukankah seharusnya dia lebih lemah? Mungkin Sun Knight memang lebih kuat daripada Cloud, tapi… sampai melempar Judgement Knight? Apa sebetulnya Sun memang mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu tapi tidak pernah diperlihatkan kepada mereka?

"SUN!" teriak Stone yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Tubuh kecil Pope terlihat di belakangnya. Nafas mereka tidak beraturan itu berarti Stone menggeret tubuh Pope secepat mungkin untuk sampai ke kamar Sun Knight.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Pope yang langsung mencoba menyingkirkan Blaze yang menurutnya mengganggu pandangannya, namun membiarkan Leithe dan Cloud yang sedang mencoba menekan tubuh Sun Knight kea rah tempat tidur. Leaf sedang membongkar lemari dan laci di kamar itu untuk mencoba menemukan tali yang cukup kuat untuk menahan Sun Knight.

"Sun melempar Judgment," ujar Cloud. Namun hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat suasana menjadi serius. Karena seperti yang diketahui seluruh Chruch of Light, Sun Knight generasi ke 38 lebih lemah dalam kekuatan fisik dibandingkan dengan Judgment Knight. Bahkan terparah di antara ke 12 Holy Knight yang lain. Kalau sampai Sun Knight mempunyai kekuatan untuk melempar Judgment Knight apalagi setelah lama jatuh koma, maka itu adalah masalah besar.

"LEAF! APA KAU SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA?!" teriak Judgement karena Sun meronta semakin keras. Hal itu bukannya akan membebaskannya, itu malah semakin membuatnya kesakitan. Namun sepertinya itu hal yang diinginkannya karena sepintas Leithe bisa melihat grin di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya menemukan sprei, apa itu cukup?" tanya Leaf yang berlari dan langsung memberikan sprei berwarna putih dari tangan Leaf yang langsung disambar Judgment.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Blaze yang sudah sadar dari rasa shock-nya.

"Biar aku yang mengikatnya," tawar Stone. Aku lumayan ahli dalam melepas ikatan. Aku tahu ikatan yang tidak gampang dilepas namun tidak terlalu sakit." Judgment menatap Stone dan mengangguk.

"Aku serahkan padamu," ujar Leithe yang langsung menyerahkan kuncian pada Stone yang tubuhnya memang lebih besar daripadanya. Sementara itu Sun Knight masih tetap menjerit tidak karuan, bahkan lebih keras saat dia sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun begitu tubuhnya diikat.

"Cloud, Leaf, cari kain atau sesuatu yang bisa mengikat lagi! Judgment, Blaze bantu aku menahannya!" seru Stone saat Sun Knight semakin kuat untuk memberontak. "Pope! Apa kau bisa mencoba untuk menidurkannya?" tanya Stone yang sedang terfokus untuk mengunci tangan Sun. "Sial! SUN! Sadarlah!" jerit Stone frustasi.

"Apa-apa…"

"STROM! ICE!" teriak Leaf penuh dengan syukur. Kedua lelaki itu langsung saling berpandangan. Pertama mereka bergegas untuk ke kamar Sun Knight setelah mendengar kabar dari Moon bahwa Sun Knight sudah sadar. Namun saat mereka masuk yang mereka lihat adalah Sun Knight yang sedang digendet di tempat tidurnya dengan tiga lelaki di atasnya yang sepertinya sedang bermain S&M, dua orang lelaki yang sedang sibuk membongkar lemari Sun Knight dengan penuh semangat dan Pope yang berdiri sambil bersiap untuk mengucapkan mantra.

"Bagus, kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian," ujar Pope.

"Ice, Strom, apa kalian bisa menggantikanku menahan tubuh Sun? Aku akan membantu Stone mengikat tubuhnya."

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" jerit Sun semakin keras.

"Wow, wow, aku lebih ahli mengikat. Tapi mungkin kau memberikan kesempatan untuk Pope memperlihatkan teknik pengikatannya yang hebat," ujar Strom namun tetap berjalan untuk menggantikkan tugas Judgement bersama dengan Ice.

"Aku menyerahkan itu kepada yang muda saja. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku atau kalian semua akan kubuat tertuidur," ancam Pope yang langsung membuat mereka kembali terfokus pada tugas mereka untuk mengikat Sun Knight.

"Stone, aku menemukan ini!" teriak Blaze yang membawa kain panjang namun tidak cukup lebar. Sepertinya itu digunakan sebagai lap tubuh oleh Sun Knight.

"Bawa kemari!" suruh Stone. Dalam hati Judgement mengatakan akan meminta maaf pada Sun Knight begitu semua ini selesai. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sun Knight apabila tahu bahwa kain untuk lulurnya rusak setelah digunakan untuk mengikat dirinya, dan yang menemukan kain itu adalah Blaze.

"Sleep!" teriak Pope. Dalam sekejap tubuh Sun Knight perlahan melemah.

"Judgement bantu aku!" seru Stone. Lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung membantunya mengikat lengan dan kaki Sun Knight di tempat tidur sementara Sun Knight menggumankan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tapi Judgment masih bisa mendengar gumaman seperti… Roland?

"Ukh, darimana dia punya kekuatan sebesar itu?" tanya Strom sambil mengusap-usap salah satu sisi badannya. Sepertinya dia sempat di tending oleh Sun Knight. Ice hanya memandang Sun Knight dengan ekspresi sedih. Sementara Cloud yang lebih lama mencoba menahan Sun Knight hanya berdiri tanpa memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. Apa Cloud menghindar dari semua serangan Sun Knight atau dia hanya mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya seperti Judgement?

"Berapa lama efek tidur ini berlangsung?" tanya Judgement pada Pope.

"Aku tidak tahu. Berbeda tergantung dengan orangnya. Seharusnya itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada orang yang mempunyai kekuatan cahaya yang banyak. Namun Sun Knight baru saja sadar. Aku tidak bisa memprediksi. Mungkin dua hari, mungkin seminggu, mungkin sebulan kalau kekuatan cahayanya belum kembali."

Mereka semua berdiri dan menatap tubuh Sun Knight yang tak bergerak. Dadanya naik turun secara konstan menandakan lelaki itu yang kembali tidur dengan tenang. "Untuk sementara kita harus mencari bahan yang lebih kuat lagi."

"KAU MASIH MAU MENGIKATNYA?!" kesal Blaze pada Judgement.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga. Stone, Storm, aku mau kalian memastikan ikatan Sun Knight tidak mudah lepas. Yang lain tetap menjalankan tugas kalian. Dan giliran untuk menjaga Sun Knight secara bergiliran menjadi 3 orang. Kita tidak mau kalau nanti dia menyakiti diri sendiri. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya tertidur dengan cara seperti ini ini." Yang lain menganggukkan kepala. "Untuk giliran pertama, aku, Pope dan Stone yang akan menjaganya."

"Aku juga?" bingung Pope, apa dia harus mengambil giliran untuk menjaga Sun Knight juga?

"Hanya untuk kali ini. Aku harus berbicara padamu. Yang lain kembali lakukan tugas kalian. Jangan lupa bilang kepada Earth, Moon, dan Metal tentang kejadian hari ini. Aku tidak mau ini terulang. Mengerti?" Mereka semua mengangguk sementara Pope hanya menghela nafas.

Judgment kembali memandang wajah Sun Knight yang tertidur. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan sangat erat. Namun seperti kata Stone, Sun Knight sama sekali tidak terlihat kesakitan. Atau itu karena sihir Pope terlalu kuat sehingga Sun Knight tidak bisa merasakannya? _"Sun, kumohon cepatlah sadar, kami semua membutuhkanmu."_

THE END


End file.
